


Strange Noises

by spowell Count Dracula series (SPowell)



Series: Count Dracula [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Humiliation, M/M, Mind Control, OOC, Undead, Vampires, Whipping, blood-sucking, dark!fic, dub-con, elements of master/slave, enslavement, evil!Merlin, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 15:19:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2697701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPowell/pseuds/spowell%20Count%20Dracula%20series
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur adds an addendum to his letter. There are strange noises above. Dracula feeds again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Noises

Arthur awoke in his bed in the guest chamber, his head fuzzy and body sore. It took him a while to get oriented, but after taking several deep breaths and stretching a bit, he sat up and rubbed his eyes. His dreams the night before had been horribly vivid, and a lingering unease hovered about him as he yawned and prepared to rise.

Scooting off the bed, Arthur’s thighs screamed and his arse pounded. _What the hell?_

Vague memories of the dreams skirted his brain.

A sinking feeling filled Arthur’s chest as he stood before the small mirror he’d propped on his dresser and saw the red marks all over his neck and shoulders. Craning his head back, he discovered two deep puncture wounds on the left side of his neck. Arthur stepped closer to the mirror and ran his fingers over the marks. As soon as he touched them, a tingling sensation ran straight from the wounds down to his groin, and Arthur sucked in a breath. He looked to the window; it was dusk. His internal clock had been messed up ever since he arrived at Castle Dracula.

With a shudder Arthur left his room and walked downstairs, again feeling the soreness in his legs and arse. He refused to believe what he dreamt had really happened. The very idea that he could have been with a man—that the Count would have bitten him that way---it was all preposterous. No, Arthur must have met with some accident. A fall, maybe. He’d explored the castle and fallen down some stairs, bruising himself.

Count Dracula waited for him in the dining room, a sumptuous breakfast spread before him. “Good evening,” he smiled at Arthur, looking strikingly handsome in a dark dinner jacket and tie. “Did you sleep well?”

Dracula’s eyes roamed warmly over Arthur, and Arthur’s knees weakened. He quickly sat down at the table and threw his napkin over the growing bulge in his lap.

“Very well, thank you. Except for…some disturbing dreams.”

“Dreams can seem very real,” the Count said with a nod. He wasn’t eating. He simply lounged in his chair.

The sound of something falling overhead brought both men’s eyes to the ceiling.

“What was that?”

“Only my borders. They get a little boisterous sometimes.” Dracula didn't seem particularly concerned.

Arthur thought he heard a man’s scream, but it was quickly muffled. He shuddered.

“The castle makes strange noises on occasion due to its ancient foundation,” the Count said taking a sip of wine.

Remembering his letter, Arthur asked the Count if he would mail it for him.

“Certainly,” Dracula replied, smiling. “The very next time I go out on business.” He rose from his chair and walked to stand behind Arthur.

“You seem tense.” He touched Arthur’s hair, and Arthur stiffened in his seat. Dracula’s hand moved to caress Arthur’s neck. When his fingers trailed over the wounds there, Arthur let out a moan, leaning back and baring his neck. The Count bent down and licked over the tendons, sending shivers of desire throughout Arthur’s body. The fact that Dracula was doing this didn’t seem so strange at the moment. Another shout overhead drew Dracula’s attention.

“Not now,” the Count whispered in Arthur’s ear. “I must make certain they don’t break anything. I have some priceless heirlooms that cannot be replaced. But soon.”

Arthur watched the Count walk out of the room, eyes falling to his well-shaped arse. He winced, wondering what had come over him.

Pulling himself together, Arthur stood a little shakily and made for the library. His letter still sat on the table where he’d left it. Pulling it open, Arthur took the pen from the inkwell and scratched out a few more lines.

_Something odd is going on here at Castle Dracula. If you do not hear from me again, send help. –A._

Arthur re-fixed the wax with the seal of his ring and put the letter back where it had been.

He looked around. This is where he’d seen the three women, at least in his dream. If it had been a dream.

Confused, Arthur went to the shelves, eyes running over the titles.

“There you are,” the Count’s voice startled him a quarter of an hour later. “I’m so glad my library offers you some entertainment.”

“You have a great many books,” Arthur said.

“Yes.” The Count came close. Arthur could feel his warm breath on his cheek, but Arthur did not turn his head to look at him.

Fingers touched the wounds on Arthur’s neck, and Arthur’s knees buckled. The Count caught him and carried him to the chaise lounge where Arthur thought he’d fallen asleep the night before, although he wasn’t sure of anything anymore.

“Rest, my sweet,” the Count said, unbuckling Arthur’s trousers. Arthur moaned, his body still thrumming with the pleasure Dracula’s caress had given him. When he was bare from the waist down, Arthur felt hot breath on his groin and he moaned again. He was hard, so hard. He could feel every pulse of blood surge through his cock. A wet tongue touched him there, and Arthur jerked, moaning again. And then lovely, stupefying pain shot through him and Arthur looked down to see two long teeth from Dracula’s mouth puncturing the long vein in Arthur’s cock.

“Holy—“ Arthur’s words were cut off by a moan as indescribable pleasure coursed through him and ejaculate shot from his cock, hitting him in the face. He licked his lips, tasting the salty substance, watching as the Count knelt drinking. It hurt and it felt wonderful at the same time. As he sucked, the Count’s tongue flicked out to lap at Arthur’s balls. Arthur groaned, head lolling on his shoulders as blissful nothingness carried him away.

Later—Arthur doesn’t know how long—he awoke on the chaise, his trousers on and shirt neatly tucked in. A clock in the hallway chimed three A.M. Arthur stood gingerly. A pain pulsated in his groin, and he winced when he took the first step.

Looking to the table he saw that the letter was gone.

Hope swelled in Arthur’s chest. Whatever was going on there, he would not be held prisoner. If he didn’t write or return in the specified fortnight, help would come.

**Author's Note:**

> Alas, the idea of feeding from that particular vein was not mine, although I like to think I would have thought of it eventually. Enchanted_jae mentioned it in her vampire verse.
> 
> Please heed all warnings.


End file.
